Payback
by Slay You Down
Summary: **One-Shot**Roman Reigns had everything. Booming business with his best friends, fancy toys, and a blonde bombshell bride to be. What could possibly go wrong?


It was late Friday afternoon, but still quite warm in Jacksonville, Florida. Roman Reigns stepped out of his black 2018 Bentley Continental Coupe wearing a navy-blue custom-made Italian suit in a not so good section of town. He had hired the services of a Private Detective, and this one came with glowing reviews. She wasn't afraid to get down to the grit of a situation.

It was nothing Roman was used to seeing when going to an office building to do business, but never the less, he needed this woman's services.

Roman walked up the wooden worn steps to her office. The office building reminding you of something from a 1950's flick. He walked inside the door that had the name Diosa Lopez written on the old green glass, and the place had filing boxes up to the top of the windows and her desk had what looked to be 50 files spread about like a whirlwind. The place was in desperate need of a makeover.

A curvaceous brunette came from another room wearing a pair of tight fitting jeans and a black wife beater shirt on. You could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, but she didn't care, that was her private office. She was very sexy looking but had a hard presence to her demeanor. "You're early. I was expecting you in an hour." She said flatly.

Roman looked over the place fully. "Need time to find my case."

"Look suit, I know where exactly every case is, I don't need some fancy fucking office and secretary, I can actually multitask, you wouldn't know about that." She said all while walking over to her desk, and then sat down and kicked up her black high heel ankle boots on the desk.

"Look I don't want this meeting starting off on a bad foot, so I apologize for being sarcastic."

"Mmhmm, you look down your nose at my office, but let me tell you my record for resolving cases speaks for itself, that is just why you are here…Because I'm the best."

Roman rubbed his hand over his head, it was pulled back in a neat bun. "That's not what I'm doing at all, I'm frustrated with this possible situation and hope I get answers today."

Diosa softened her demeanor a bit and leaned over and pulled a bottle of Silver Tequila and two glasses from her desk. "I think you're going to need a drink once I show you my findings."

Diosa looked Roman up and down and felt sorry for what he was about to see.

Roman stood expressionlessly, but inside he was fuming, he knew something was going on behind his back and he hated being made out to be anybody's fool.

Roman was in business with two other men, Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins. They were Real Estate Brokers, the best in the state of Florida. Their nickname was The Billionaire Boys Club.

Diosa stood up and poured them both a drink. "Here and have a seat."

Diosa had the file right on top, along with a few DVD's. "You were right, your fiancée has been cheating, and the affair is very heated. I'm sorry."

Roman took a swig of his Tequila. "Let me see what you got."

Diosa felt she should just rip the bandage off. She opened the file and it exposed Alexa completely nude and riding a man cowboy style in some random Motel.

Roman threw his glass of Tequila against the wall. "Son of bitch…That's my business partner Seth."

Diosa was unfazed by his reaction because she was expecting it. "This has been going on for a long time, there is more than just the sex, you need to hear this."

Diosa placed the DVD inside her laptop and began the show."I'll warn you this is pretty shitty."

* * *

 ** _DVD_**

 ** _Seth just arrived at the Motel room and saw a naked Alexa lying on the bed waiting for him. "Hey, Babe."_**

 ** _Alexa got off the bed and began stripping Seth out of his suit. "I've been aching for this all day."_**

 ** _"Yeah…"_**

 ** _"Yeah, I'm already wet for you baby."_**

 ** _Alexa impulsively removed Seth's clothing, and she had a huge erection poking her belly button. "I see I'm not the only one wet." Then she giggled._**

 ** _Before Alexa could say another word, Seth swooped her up and placed her on the bed. The two were quickly at their sex fest, as Seth crashed his lips down on Alexa's. They were like animals that had caught their prey._**

"Shut it off, I don't want to see anymore." Roman yelled out.

"No, you need to hear what happens, I'll fast-forward the sex." Diosa said sympathetically

 ** _Alexa laid on Seth's chest after they finished, she was making small circles around his nipple. "I can't wait until this is over and we can really be together."_**

 ** _Seth was lightly stroking Alexa's back. "Patience, soon Roman will be out of the picture. It kills me inside seeing you two together."_**

 ** _"Every time I have sex with him, I'm picturing you. This wedding can't come soon enough."_**

 ** _"You still sure you can go through with the plan, I hate putting you in that position, but this is the only way to get him out of the way."_**

 ** _Alexa lifted her head from Seth's glistening chest. "It is a perfect plan, after two months of marriage I poison him, and everything is left to me, then you will have more control of the company. It is a perfect plan and will be a perfect murder."_**

 ** _Seth leaned up and kissed Alexa. "You're right, soon we will have it all, each other and ¾ of the company. Knowing punk ass Dean, he probably will want nothing else to do with the company, and then I can buy him out and you and I will have it all."_**

* * *

Roman was in disbelief and deeply hurt. One of his best friends planning to kill him and sleeping with his bride to be, it was too much. He stood up and started knocking over boxes.

"Hey…Hey…Stop it!" Diosa yelled out as she tried stopping Roman from destroying her office.

Some of Roman's hair had come undone from his bun, and he was sweating. "I can't believe that cock sucker and that slut. I've never been so betrayed!"

"Look I know you are upset, but that doesn't give you the right to destroy my office! Get a hold of yourself and figure out what you are going to do next. I know this is painful and I'm sorry, but you needed to know the truth, that is why you hired me."

Roman paced the floor and undid his silk tie. "I'm sorry, I'll pay for any damage."

"Don't worry about that right now, I'm sure you are going to want to bring this evidence of attempted murder to the cops."

Roman stopped pacing and rubbed his goatee. "Not quite yet, I have another idea I want to do first."

Diosa looked incredulous. "Are you nuts, these two want to kill you."

"I know that, but I want to do something first, and I want you there to see it."

Diosa smirked. "What do you mean you want me to see it?"

"Just wear your best dress, and I'll text you the address for tomorrow night."

Diosa was hesitant but curious. "Okay, I'll bite. But then these scumbags get turned over to the Police. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Both shook on it.

Roman had just in mind what to do to his so-called best friend and bride to be.

* * *

 ** _Saturday Evening at Realtor's Ball_**

This evening is an evening celebrating the high-end Realtor's in the state of Florida, and to present the award to the best. Needless to say, this was a big night for the Billionaire Boys Club. They were in the running for winning.

Roman was pretty sure they were going to win and he had his acceptance speech all ready.

"Hey handsome." Alexa said as she adjusted Roman's black silk tie.

Roman was fuming inside and felt like exploding, but he kept it under control. "Thanks, you look absolutely beautiful." Roman almost vomited in his mouth.

Alexa kissed Roman lightly on the lips. "I can't wait for you three to win." Alexa said innocently as she stood before Roman in her pink sweetheart neckline evening gown.

Roman got a slap on the back. "Ready to win Ro." Seth said as he joined Roman and Alexa at their table for the evening.

It took everything Roman had to not punch the living daylights out of Seth, but he swallowed it down. "Hell yeah…Solo tonight?"

Seth smirked. "I thought I take my chances and find a beauty like you have in Alexa." Seth was in an all-black tuxedo, but he did something different than Roman and Dean, he wore a pink silk tie for Alexa. That did not go unnoticed by Roman.

"Oh yes, I'm a lucky man." Roman kissed Alexa on the cheek. Even though Alexa's eyes were fixated on Seth.

"You two are going to make me blush." Alexa giggled. "I like that you switched things up Seth with the pink tie, it suits you."

"I wanted to stand out from these two." Seth pointed at Roman and Dean.

"You're lucky I didn't show up in jeans and a tee shirt. " Dean grumbled.

"Stop it. You look so handsome." Renee said and then kissed her husband on the lips.

"How is the wedding planning going guys, it is right around the corner?" Renee asked gleefully

Alexa pasted on a smile. "They're going great, I can't wait to be Mrs. Reigns."

"cough, cough" Seth did as she said that. "Sorry Gin Tonic went down wrong."

That was a bold face lie, Seth was so jealous that Alexa is still in Roman's bed.

Everyone continued to make idle chit-chat, and Dean continued to fiddle with his black silk tie. Suddenly a stunning brunette walked in wearing a gold textured in its lovely fringe layered design by Sherri Hill. Spaghetti straps reached into a flowing top while the separate skirt offered layers of the same with a sultry side slit. She wore Mirrored leather Jimmy Choo Wavy Strap sandal heels. She wore her hair down with deep 1950's waves. All heads turned because this woman had never been seen before.

Roman waved to get her attention, and Diosa began walking towards their table. "Glad you could make it." Roman couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Who is this woman, Roman?" Alexa asked with an edge to her tone.

"She is a potential client and new in town thought it would be nice for her to join us to meet some new friends." Roman said while staring dead in Diosa's charcoal eyes. It was clear that he had another appreciation for her, and he found himself less irritated, but more smitten.

"Why haven't Dean and I heard of this new client? Trying to hog all the beauties to yourself Ro?" Seth said sarcastically.

Dean had his friends back. "Ro, did mention her, you must not have been paying attention."

"Besides, Roman wanted to put your good foot forward so he took my assignment." Diosa said curtly looking at Seth.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Alexa asked jealously.

"Nothing, just stating the obvious…You must be Alexa, he mentioned you several times…My name is Diosa Lopez."

"Can I get you a drink?" Seth asked sexily.

Diosa looked him up and down expressionless, but inside she was thinking what a scumbag. "No, thank you."

"Surely you must want some champagne to match your lovely outfit." Roman spoke in a low baritone voice.

"Well, you twisted my arm. I'll take that champagne." Diosa smirked.

"Anyone else wants anything?" Roman asked.

"I would like another Martini." Renee chimed in.

Dean got up. "I'll go with Ro because I want another beer."

Roman and Dean walked towards the ice made bar. "So, you gonna fill me in?" Dean asked.

"You'll see shortly, I want to see your raw reaction." Roman said.

"I'll take a Martini and a Beer." Dean mumbled.

"I'll take a glass of your finest champagne." Roman couldn't get Diosa out of his mind, she looked so beautiful tonight. Toned ABS, legs, and arms. Accessories not overdone, like Alexa's. Diosa wore a simple small jeweled necklace and matching earrings. She wore a 14k Gold Diamond Wire Crown Ring on her index finger. And for whatever reason tonight she looked elegantly angelic.

"Don't do something crazy like me, Ro." Dean said while grinning.

"Don't worry, it will steal the show." Roman jokingly replied.

Meanwhile, at the table, things were not as jovial. Alexa stared Diosa up and down. "So when did you breeze into our city? Roman never mentioned you." Alexa was steaming inside. How dare Roman not tell her about this new client.

Diosa knew Alexa was pissed, but she didn't give a flying fuck. "Well, I didn't breeze into town, I moved here from Rhode Island. Business purposes, I'm sure you wouldn't be interested. You seem to be a diva type."

Renee quickly cuts in. "So, Diosa have you settled on some choices of homes?"

"Not yet, still looking." Diosa smiled at Renee.

"Well, if Ro is not getting the job done, I'd love to take on your case." Seth said smugly.

A yelp was let out by Seth from Alexa kicking him from under the table.

"What's wrong?" Renee asked with concern.

"Leg cramp." Seth said through gritted teeth while looking at Alexa.

Roman and Dean arrived back at the table, Roman walked all the way to the other side of the roundtable to give Diosa her champagne. He leaned in slightly and whispered to not look obvious. " _You look stunning…_ Finest champagne in stock."

"Thank you…Your business partner was just trying to throw you under the bus by offering to show homes to me…I nicely decline." Diosa was noticing Roman as well in his tuxedo, but she didn't want to mix business with pleasure.

"Is that right." Roman said as he flicked Seth's ponytail. He wanted to do more, but that gave some relief.

"No, all I meant was if Ro wasn't having any luck, I could help. We are like brothers, we have one another's backs.

This time Roman choked on his wine and began coughing.

"Baby, you alright?" Alexa asked while patting Roman on the back.

Diosa was smiling inside because she knew what was up.

"I'm fine. Swallowed wrong." He and Diosa shared a quick stare.

The lights dimmed, and Sasha Banks approached the podium. She adjusted the microphone to her height, which was low. "Good evening follow colleagues, I hope everyone has enjoyed the ice bar."

"Blah, Blah, Blah." Dean mumbled.

"Stop it." Renee mouthed.

Sasha went on. "I know we all cannot wait to find out who is the number one Realtor Company in the State of Florida. So, I will end the agony and announce the Nominees'…First we have Cole Realty(applause)…Second Lawler Realty(applause)… Lastly Shield Realty (huge applause).

Sasha fanned herself before opening the envelope to build the suspense. "And, the winners are THE SHIELD REALTY."

The spotlight shined on the Billionaire Boys Club table, and cheers and high fives were heard from the men. Dean kissed Renee before walking up, Roman did not kiss Alexa though.

All three men stood at the podium and accepted their crystal awards. Seth being cocky jumped in front of his Shield colleagues, and started speaking into the mic. "We worked our asses off and we want to thank all that voted for us…This business isn't easy, but when you have your best friends working with you, it doesn't seem like work. Thank you all again." (applause)

Roman motioned for Dean to go next. Dean really wasn't into this award crap stuff, but he knew he had to say something. "First and mostly I want to thank my hot wife for putting up with my long hours away from her and thank you to the panel that voted us number one." The audience laughed and cheered for Dean. Renee was so touched he mentioned her first.

Roman moved forward next. "Thank you to the panel for voting for us, this truly means the world."

Alexa was furious that Roman had not mentioned her first. Diosa was smirking.

Roman went on. "If you will indulge me, I made a something special for my bride to be. She has been there with me and my brothers from the beginning. Enjoy this sweetheart."

The royal blue curtain behind them slowly went up and Roman used his pointer towards the screen. You guessed it, it was the sex tape of Seth and Alexa. The crowd was astonished and disgusted.

"You son of a bitch!" Seth yelled. It wasn't so flattering for him because he was lacking in inches down south.

PUNCH! Roman hit Seth so hard in the jaw that he broke it. "Me son of a bitch…You were supposed to be my brother, but yet you were screwing my woman. Well, ex now!"

Dean pulled Roman back but was laughing. "You sure know how to give a surprise."

Alexa jumped up from the table and began to run from embarrassment.

"Oh no wait, darling…You are going to miss the best part." Roman screamed from the stage, he was now being restrained by Dean and Drew McIntyre. "You have to see this part bitch!"

Alexa was trying to run, but ran into a wall of Police Officers."

Diosa was so loving this, she crossed her long leg over the other and continued to drink her champagne.

Roman regained his composure. "I'm fine, but you all need to see the rest."

Roman fast forwarded the sex and got to the part where Alexa and Seth were planning on killing him.

The audience was just flabbergasted. They couldn't believe what they were seeing and hearing.

One the Police Officer's stepped towards a crying Alexa. "Ms. Alexa Bliss you are under arrest for the conspiracy to commit murder." He handcuffed her. "You're hurting me!"

Seth tried running off the stage but was met by two Police Officers. "Mr. Seth Rollins you are under arrest for the conspiracy to commit murder."

"That DVD is a lie, she tricked me! I'm innocent!" Seth yelled out as he was being handcuffed.

"You liar, it was your idea you bastard…Roman I'm sorry." Alexa pleaded.

"Ma'am settle down and save it for the judge." Officer Lashley said.

The Officers dragged both Alexa and Seth kicking and screaming out of the event.

Roman stepped towards the mic. "I'm sorry to have ruined everyone's evening." He exited the stage and headed right towards Diosa. "Thank you."

"Just doing my job." Diosa said flatly.

"No really you went way and beyond, I owe you my life…Payment doesn't seem to be enough, at least let me thank you with a special dinner, my Chicken Marsala is to die for." Roman grinned.

Diosa placed her hand on her hip. "I don't date clients and I'm no rebound chick…Besides, you couldn't handle me."

"First off, our business is over, and secondly." Roman didn't know what came over him, it was like he was under Diosa's spell. He yanked her by the waist and planted a smoldering kiss on her lips that left Diosa breathless.

Roman raised up Diosa's right hand and yelled. "This is the true winner tonight."

The audience all went awe and clapped loudly for Diosa.

"You know I never liked Alexa, she seemed like a gold digger Roman." Renee said as she held up her glass to Diosa.

"I didn't expect that big guy." Diosa said in shock.

"He is a good guy Diosa. "Renee chimed in.

Dean got back to the table. "You gonna be alright?" Looking at Roman.

Roman had his eyes fixated on Diosa. "Am I?"

"What the hell a woman got to eat, but it is dinner only." Diosa smirked.

* * *

 _ **A/N:Thank you for reading. Please leave your comments in a review. xoxoxo**_


End file.
